


Storm Rage

by ThePansexualSpoon



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, HCu, M/M, Multi, OC, Other, Warrior Cats, Warrior cats OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePansexualSpoon/pseuds/ThePansexualSpoon
Summary: Thank You so much for reading!
Relationships: Highstorm/Flurry's Cry, Thistle'trot/Autumn'shield, Wild'star/High'storm
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading!

The wind howled, and the large pine trees trembled violently, sending a wave of pine needles down. A storm of such vigor was unprecedented, only the elders of the camp could remember a storm strong enough to rival today.  
A petite she-cat struggled against the wind, her long, silver fur blowing furiously around her. she ran as fast as her legs could bear, the rain soaking her long coat, toward Shadow Clan.   
"Get her!" a large ginger tom hissed. A total of six cats were pursuing her, following the she intently.  
She only ran faster, knowing her fate if they caught her.  
Three, shadowy figures stood on the horizon, growing closer, under 5 twisted oaks. The form of a tall tom emerged, and his cries grew louder.  
"Don't let her get away!" a white she hissed behind her.  
"Thistle? Thistle! Hurry!" The tom's voice was strained, not in it's typical, deliberate tone, "Go!"  
She had always loved it when he called her that.  
At this, the two cats, the first, a calico she, and the other, a jet black tom, ran to the she's attacker's, pouncing on two of the leading cats, allowing her to make up much-needed ground.  
"Thistle! You're almost there!" The large tom yowled, as she approached, his features became more distinct. Even though the rain has saturated his coat, it still held its vivid ruby chroma.  
She used her last reserve of energy, bolting to the tom, who grabbed her by the scruff and ran into camp.  
"We're in the clear!" the tom shout, the two warriors pricked their ears, and let off on the ginger tom they had been attacking.  
A group of cats surrounded the pair.   
"Is it safe? Did she make it?" the calico she huffed. Her wounds were extensive, and she would carry the scars her whole life.  
Thistle'trot nodded, panting from her run.  
A small, squeaking kit hung from her muzzle, as she carefully placed it onto the ground.  
Its eyes were still sealed tight, and her legs wobbled. It was a long journey for such a small kit, and she wandered around for her mother.  
"she-she has it?" the tom stammered. Sure enough, the small kit's paws were a shade of rich red, with orange markings covering the tips of her ears and muzzle. They contrasted against her snowy fur and opal eyes, which seemed different shades whenever she looked.  
"I-I know Autumn, that's why I had to get here-" she teared up, "there were other ones, b-but as soon as they saw the markings-t-they-" she let out a soft sob, drawing the tiny kit closer, landing on the packed dirt with a quiet thump.  
The crowd of cats let out a gasp, many dipping their heads.  
The ruby tom's face sank, "h-how many?"  
"F-four-" she tried to suppress her crying, to no avail.  
He locked eyes with her, giving her a nuzzle.  
"I'm so sorry thistle-" he wrapped his body around her, "they'll never hurt you again."  
The peered up at him, his large eyes staring deep into hers. One was a shade of green, the other a honey color. She had always felt at ease with Autumn's shield.  
The tiny kit let out a loud squeak.  
Autumn let out a chuckle, "quick the talkative one aren't you?"  
"she's been doing that the entire way here! She feels quite strongly about something I guess!" Thistle'trot let out a laugh. This was the life she had been working toward for moons. It was finally a reality.  
"Flurry."   
"What?"  
"That's her name."  
The kit let out another loud squeak.  
"Guess she approves!"  
She came closer to the kit, "welcome home flurry' kit."


	2. Bright'furs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flurry'Kit has grown up, but with new challenges

It had been many moons since that fated night, and Flurry'kit, now Flurry's Cry, had grown considerably.  
The once tiny kit was now a large, beautiful she-cat. Silver leopard spots had emerged from her snowy coat. Her paws blended with her fur, going from orange to golden, to white. Her tail had fluffed out, with an orange tip, and a small mane sprung from her neck.  
She wasn't the only striking cat, for her coloring was considerably common in Shadow Clan, though its origins were unknown.  
Strewn about the clan were cats like her, ones with shades of blue, others green.  
This was a relief to her. Flurry had never liked standing out, unlike her clanmates. She much preferred the quiet, rather laying in the shadows, left to her own devices.  
She felt the dappled sunlight on her pelt and soaked it in before she was interrupted.  
"Enjoying the light sunshine?" A deep voice said behind her.  
She rolled her eyes and turned to see a large, muscular black tom, with purple eyes, long, white whiskers, and blue raccoon eyes.  
"Don't call me that High'storm." She flicked her tail.  
"Then what am I supposed to call you?" He mewed, brushing his tail under her chin.  
She blushed, batting it away.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You love me, admit it." The tom chuckled, puffing out his chest.  
"I don't care for immature flea-bags." she retorted, tickling his nose with her tail.  
He let out a sneeze and stuck out his tongue at her.  
"Then what do you care for?" he remarked playfully, "cause I'm pretty sure I'm the cream of the crop kitten."  
"Anyone other than you I'm afraid."  
He pinned his ears, acting as if he was hurt, causing her to laugh.  
"I'm hurt sunshine, truly hurt."  
"That's a new one, 'kitten,' what's it mean?"  
"I don't know, just thought of it."  
"And anyway, you can take it, your ego is too large for any cat-"  
She was interrupted by Mottled'Gash, a calico she, covered in scars, who ran to her, panting.  
"It happened again-" she huffed, "we got another bright' fur."  
"Which clan?" An umber tom asked.  
"R-river. Its bad-Night' flight is holding them off-"  
The four cats exchanged horrified looks.  
"Hurry!" The three bolted after Mottled'Gash, who was heading towards River Clan.  
______________________________________________________________________________

As they drew closer, hissing turned louder, and the shape of 2 cats, mid-fight, emerged.  
"Leave them alone! They're your kits!"  
"They're no kits of mine!"  
Behind the original she was three kits, trying to disappear in the tall grass.  
"Stop this dammit!" A she hissed  
"m-momma? Momma!" she runt of the three squeaked.  
She hated to see this, it was becoming all too common. More bright'furs were appearing in litters, meaning more were being rejected. Wind Clan had started taking in kits now because of the large amounts, and the queens could only nurse so many.  
She landed on top of the kits, knowing how this was going to go, the three others surrounding her, forming a wall to protect the kits.  
"M-momma I-I wanna go home!" a small she-kit squealed.  
This was the most heartbreaking part. The kits never understood why this was happening. If they were lucky enough the markings had emerged, later on, allowing them some time with their mothers. The less fortunate were already born with it, which in these cases, were most likely slaughtered.  
The largest had orange markings with his ginger fur. This one was lucky. If not for his litter-mates, the markings could have gone unnoticed, since they were only slightly brighter than the rest of his fur.  
The other two weren't as lucky.  
The smallest of the three had bright, azure patches, along with her honey fur, and the other a rich green, only showing on bands on his back.  
"I'm not your mother you freaks!" The queen was so cruel, why couldn't she have made this easier on them?  
The runt of the litter ran up to her, going underneath Flurry's legs.  
"Momma! What's going on? I wanna go home!"  
The queen hissed, unsheathing her claws, preparing to claw the kit.  
Shade'flight quickly snatched up the kit, the queen's claws grazing his cheek.  
"Are you crazy?! It's your kit! Are you blind?!" the leading cat hissed.  
"Quiet'Blaze, its no use."  
The cat looked to her, knowing this.  
The two kits whimpered, retreating underneath Flurry's Cry.  
"Get them away from me!" the queen spat, "bright'furs are no kits of mine! Freaks! The whole lot!"  
"we've got to get them out of here." High'storm whispered to her.  
She nodded, motioning to the other cats, almost saying, "you know the drill."  
"1, 2, 3!"  
At that, her and High'storm sprinted to camp, all three kits dangling from their muzzles, causing the queen to hiss, trying to follow them.  
The rest of the cats would hold her back, allowing them to escape.  
______________________________________________________________________________

They finally reached camp, not before checking if the queen had followed the pair.  
Once the coast was clear she took the kits to the nursery, dropping them next to a tortoiseshell queen with amber eyes.  
She turned her head looked between the kits and the pair.  
"Can you take them Mud'tail?" she panted quietly.  
Her face sank, "I'm sorry Flurry, I just can't. I'm about to kit, and I already had a bad kitting last time-"  
"I-I understand-" she looked at her paws.  
"Can any of the other queens take them in?" High'storm chimed in.  
She shook her head, "I'm afraid not, Juniper'pelt is already occupied with the kits from the last moon, smoke'mask has eight, and Ice'lie is sick."  
She looked at High'storm, a sinking feeling in her stomach, "can you take care of them until next moon? We will take them to Wind clan."  
She nodded.  
She walked out of the nursery to the warrior dens, still able to hear to kit's cries.  
______________________________________________________________________________

"M-momma? M-momma!"  
"M-momma! I wanna go home!"  
"You're no kits of mine! Freaks!"

Her eyes would water, it was so painful to watch, the fear in their eyes, not knowing what was going on, seeing their mother reduced to a monster.  
She had seen that queen at least once before. Before, they had been too late. They had been her first litter.  
The pair had been newborns, and their markings were prominent. One a boy, the other, a girl.  
Or at least she imagined. The queen had mauled them viciously, so much so, they had at first thought it was a kill made by rogues.  
The image of their bodies would forever be burned into her memory.  
She thought she would lose control when she felt High'storm brush her.  
She had to admit, even though he was annoying, he knew when she needed him, and she was too upset to brush him off.  
She let out a soft sob leaning on his shoulder, "why does it have to happen?"  
He sighed, "I don't know kitten."  
She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, burying her head in his neck fur, soaking it with her tears.  
He wasn't used to her responding to his advances and blushed furiously beneath his pitch fur.  
"Finally falling for my charms?" he whispered to her.  
"Shut up!" she sniffed.  
"I'll take that as a yes kitten."  
He gave her a big sloppy lick on her cheek, making her bat him away.  
He laughed.  
She sighed, "guess we'll have to take them to wind clan now."  
"Guess we do kitten."  
"Will you stop calling me that? I have a name you know!"  
"Eh, you're cute when you're mad."  
She rolled her eyes as she shook out her long mane, "That ain't mad sweetheart, you don't wanna see me when I'm angry." She flicked her long tail in front of his muzzle.  
He raised an eyebrow, "I'm your sweetheart now eh? Don't think I mind." He wrapped his tail around her.  
"Knock it off horny." she got up.  
"Eh, I'm not horny, just attractive."  
"Keep telling yourself that, maybe it'll be true one day."  
He liked it when she got worked up, it was much nicer to have someone bat him away, rather than beg for his attention.  
The handsome tom was the only son on Wild'star, leader of shadow clan, so naturally, she-cats would beg for his attention. It wasn't like he was going to be the next leader of shadow clan, but most cats seemed to assume so. Usually, the tom would entertain them for a bit, before getting bored and finding another cat.  
But for some reason, Flurry's Cry held his attention so easily, and for so long, which was a hard thing to do. She was an exception, and even the slightest smile from her meant that it wasn't all for naught.  
"What are you staring at?" she chuckled.  
He must have zoned out, "Hm?"  
She shook her head, "C'mon, we need to go hunt."  
He gave a small smile, his efforts to woo the snowy she wasn't wasted.  
______________________________________________________________________________


	3. The Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair meets an unexpected cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! We have a new character! Can't wait for you to meet them! :D   
> Warning, there is LANGUAGE in this chapter

"So, where to kitten?" The pair walked to the entrance of the camp.  
"Seriously, what's with you and giving me nicknames? Is Flurry's Cry not good enough for you?"  
"Eh, I like giving nicknames to cute cats."  
She rolled her eyes, "he's so stupid."  
"You're an ass High' storm, an ASS."  
"Well, I have one, quite a nice one too." He smirked.  
"I can't fathom how your ego is so huge."  
"Now come on, where are we gonna go?"  
"Uh-our normal hunting area? Why would we do anything differently?"  
"Well, I've got a unique place-"  
"Don't get so cocky, I'm not interested."  
She flicked her tail in front of him, before bounding off to the hunting grounds.  
"H-Hey! Wait up!"  
"C'mon!"  
______________________________________________________________________________

Flurry had spotted a rabbit when they first entered the meadow, High'storm had chosen to catch this one, next time it would be Flurry's cry.  
High'storm crouched in the tall grass, carefully moving each forefoot, calculating each movement of his paws.  
This was the High'storm she loved. The energetic, collected, smart High'storm she had always known.  
This was contrary to the new High'storm, the one that kittens were always bending-over-backward to get the attention of. Honestly, that High'storm wasn't the one she wanted to be around. He had changed so much in the past few moons. He'd grown more rebellious, she thought it must have been his father. Wild'star.  
The Shadow Clan leader had always been extremely reclusive, not partaking in many affairs of the clan, which often hurt them, as far as she knew he was as cruel as can be.  
She looked at the crouched High'storm.  
"How did he stand this? How does he survive? His father never seemed to be there. No, that's his business, not mine. Shit, why do I even care? I shouldn't be this damn interested in his personal life." She shook her head, "Just focus on something else flurry."  
Just as the tom was about to pounce, a large murder of crows flew from a large, twisted oak tree, spooking the rabbit.  
"Dammit! What now?" he rolled his eyes.  
Out came bounding an Orange tabby she, running with a kit in her mouth.  
"What-"  
The tabby collided with Flurry, causing her to fall over.  
"OOF-"  
"Take him!"  
"what?"  
"Take him!"  
She hastily dropped the kit before bounding off.  
"Hey! Wait! What are we supposed to do wi-and she's gone."  
The two stared at the kit, which has small, pink mittens, and no tail.  
She stood up, then shook out her mane, now full of dirt, "At this point, they just think we're a daycare."  
"Eh, at least they're cute kitten." He tickled her nose with his tail, causing her to let out a large sneeze.  
She locked eyes with him, "Let's leave the flirting for later Storm."  
"Will someday."  
"Hello! I'm Blossom'kit!" The small kit mewed loudly, snapping the two's attention back to the kit.  
"Oh-uh-I'm Flurry's Cry, and this is High'storm."  
"Pleasure." High'storm raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
"Are you kidding me? This kit just got dumped, and all she has to say is 'hi'? This is weird as shit man."  
"Uh-can I go home?"  
The two looked at each other, holding their breath when it started to rain.  
"Oh come on-" they practically said in unison.  
High'storm let out a content sigh, turning his face to the sky, "I love the rain."  
High'storm's short coat was perfect for this weather, unlike Flurry's Cry, who's long fur was soaked, and normally regal self was reduced to a mass of wet fur.  
"Yeah, speak for yourself-wait, kit, your markings-"  
In the rain, the kit's pink markings started to run, seemingly nothing but pink dye.  
The kit let out a nervous laugh, "Oh-wow, w-w-what's happening?"  
High'storm let out a low hiss.  
"Cut the shit kit, what are you up to?" He narrowed his eyes.  
His eyes darted furiously, and he turned, trying to get away.  
"H-hey!" the two exchanged looks, before racing off after the 'kit'  
It was pretty easy, considering he was so small, and Flurry quickly scooped him up, holding him by the scruff.  
"Put me down! I SAID PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!"  
"Not happening pipsqueak."  
"Let's bring em' back to camp."  
"Sounds good to me kitten."  
She'd hate to admit it, but she didn't mind the nickname anymore, though she'd never tell him, she didn't need his head getting any bigger.  
The pair walked back to camp, in the rain, which washed off the rest of the pink dye.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The visions still haunted her, so did their voices.

"You're useless! Can't you do one thing right?!" The large tom towered over her, unsheathing his claws.  
"I-I'm sorry! P-please! I'll try harder!" She cried, she hated it when he got like this. She backed into the corner of the den, which was covered in claw marks, scars of the past carved into the rock.  
"Like hell, you will! Now shut it!" His eyes were narrowed, she knew well what he was capable of, and that only made her more fearful.  
"P-please! Please stop this!" she curled into a tight ball, only her eyes peeking out, pleading him.  
"I told you to shut up you little shit!" The look in his eyes, she'd never forgotten it, she quickly tucked in her head, hoping for the best, even though it would never be.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"Mottled' gash, a little help."  
The she approached, taking the kit from her muzzle.  
"Don't let him go, he's too dangerous."  
"Are you kidding me? That thing couldn't hurt a fly." a deep voice muttered.  
Flurry rolled her eyes.  
"Can you quit it for once father?" High'storm turned around to face his voice.  
Flurry looked over to see a large, muscular tom, almost like a lynx, but a deep brown. His ears were tufted, and his eyes were even darker than his coat. He had thick fur on his belly and a stub for a tail. As well as forest green socks on all fours.  
Her eyes widened, slightly scared, she knew some of the legends about him, as would anyone.  
"Keep your cool Flurry. Keep your cool!"  
High'storm could almost sense this, wrapping his tail around the scared she.  
"Try me, kitty!" the 'kit' hissed in a gruff voice, unsheathing his claws.  
The large cat lept down from his perch, landing right in front of them, "Watch your tone fleabag, or your entrails may end up on the ground." His voice cut through the camp like a knife, yet the cat stood his ground, still hissing.  
"I'm no fleabag, you bastard!"  
Wild'star let out a low chuckle.  
"Calm down father, you don't even know why we brought hi-"  
"Fiesty aren't we? Too bad it will be broken out of you."  
Another cat reluctantly took them away, and Flurry was fed up with the leader by now.  
"He's nothing more than a power-hungry kit."  
"Kits aren't supposed to be so disrespectful, pity-"  
"That's no kit, that's a dwarf," she interrupted the leader, who gave her a low hiss yet she continued, "And you don't even know why we brought him, and you still-"  
"Did your mother ever teach you to shut up?"  
She let out a loud hiss.  
"Did your mother ever teach you manners? Or do you find it kind to tell someone smarter than you to shut up, even though you have nothing in your damn head?" she spat.  
High'storm's eyes lit up, the only other people who stood up to his father were Autumn'Shield and Ice'lie, but rarely, so this was quite the treat. She was the one he wanted, and the affection only grew with each interaction.  
Wild'star grabbed her muzzle, holding it shut, so she was unable to breathe. Using his other paw to grip her neck, he dangled her in the air.  
Flurry's Cry stammered, determined to not submit as he craved, though her confidence had all but disappeared. Her whole body was now trembling, as she was steadily losing oxygen.


	4. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a bit into Autumn'shield and Wild'star's strained relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick chapter for you! This one is mainly on Autumn'shield and Wild'star!

The amazement in High'Sorm's face soon turned to terror, though he masked it. This was unlike his father, to be so cruel to one of his clan. Sure, he was like this to intruders or enemies if they posed a serious threat, but this was just weird.  
"Father, let her go, now!"  
Flurry's cry looked at High'storm pleading.  
"No."  
"LET HER GO DAMMIT!"   
High'storm yanked her body from his grip, yet Wild'star didn't flinch like he had expected this.  
He helped Flurry to the warrior dens, sill clutching her neck.  
She turned to see her father in a rage, running toward the leader.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"What was that Wild?! What the fuck were you thinking?!" Autumn'shield hissed.  
"Why should it concern you?"  
"That's my daughter you bastard! What were you thinking?!" He was enraged, his eyes, slits.  
"Cats need to learn to shut their mouths unless told otherwise."  
"You could have killed her dammit! She-"  
"Then the message will really stick. That brat disrespected me, so she paid the price."  
"No, she called you out on your bullshit Wild! Which I'm rather happy about!"  
"You're overreacting Shield. Calm down." She rolled his eyes.  
"Overreacting!? You know damn well she's all I got, and you say I'm overreacting?!"  
"I'll do as I want!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"You alright kitten?" He looked at her, still in shock.  
"I'm-I'm fine-" she coughed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"No, you can't!"  
"And why is that?!"  
"Because it's crazy! You can't go killing cats just cause they talked to you! The other clans already think we're crazy enough!"  
"YOU THINK I CARE?!"  
"YOU SHOULD!"  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"I've never seen him like that," Flurry let out shallow breaths, "are you sure you're alright?"  
He looked back at her, "Neither have I."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"WHY?! Because I should feel bad for you?! Because of that stupid sob story?! Oh-my mate lost all her kits! She was the only one to survive! Give me what-"  
Autumn'shield slashed him across the face.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"Damn your dad's scary-is he like that with you?" She looked up at him, "If so, how does he live like this?"  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"No, how dare you. HOW DARE YOU! Do you have any idea what she went through?! All the pain?! All the suffering?! NO! Cause you do NOTHING! You don't give a damn about anyone here but yourself, and your son. It disgusts me."  
"So what! I can hold my own!"  
"But you can't do anything else! You hide away, leaving me to do everything! I'm supposed to help, not do all the leading!"  
"You have no right to speak to me like this."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"No-no he isn't. But even for him, this isn't normal for him-"  
They both tried to not show fear in their eyes.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"That's bullshit. I have every right. You can slander, or hurt me, but touch one follicle on her head and I'll take every one of your damn lives."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Autumn was the only was Wild'star had ever feared. Strong-willed, protective, and loyal, he was the perfect deputy.   
Wild'star, on the other hand, was quite a different story.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"Just-are you sure you're okay kitten? You really scared me back there. Oh-you-you don't really like that nickname, do you?"  
"I told you, I'm fine, and I-I don't really mind."  
He gave a wide smile, "It's hard to deny these charms for long, eh?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Just keep telling yourself that."


End file.
